Various types of imaging systems can be used to capture three-dimensional images of objects or environments. For example, a coherent or linear mode Laser Detection and Ranging (LADAR) system uses a laser to illuminate an area and a detector to capture precise measurements of radiation that reflects from the area. LADAR systems can be used to capture images of various objects, including non-metallic objects. The use of narrow laser beams allows LADAR systems to survey or map objects or environments at very high resolutions.
Measurement data captured by a LADAR system can be analyzed to create images that may be viewed by a user. The same measurement data can be processed in different ways to create images of different resolutions. Ordinarily, the user views one image created by the processing system, determines if a higher resolution is needed or desired, and causes the processing system to reprocess the measurement data to try and obtain a higher-resolution image. At some point, however, additional processing fails to improve the resolution and can actually result in lower-resolution images. Unfortunately, the processing needed to create each image can be intensive, and the user typically cannot know at what point the highest resolution is reached and additional processing fails to improve the resolution. It can therefore take a lengthy period of time for the user to obtain a desired high-resolution image.